Determination of the extent and location of mercury derivatization of a recombinant form of STAT1 protein for X-ray crystallographic phasing purposes using MALDI- and ESI-MS methods. Further biochemical characterization of the protein was carried out using crosslinking and MALDI-MS peptide mapping methods.